The Waitress
by LittleInuPuppy
Summary: Kagome gets a new job as a waitress, but will one customer change her whole life? O.O read and find out!
1. New Job

**This is my new Inuyasha fan fiction! 'The Waitress' I hope you enjoy! I honestly think that most people like Kouga and Kagome pairings…so, I made this one! Next is Inuyasha and Kagome, I really don't like the others, but if you have ideas-I'm open**

"Okay mom I'm gone!" Kagome yelled upstairs as she made her way out the door.

"Be careful!" Were the last words she heard.

"My first job…well at least the outfits look good" She looked down at herself, a blue jeaned skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, a white collared shirt that hugged her very tightly, but comfortable, and a pair of black converse finished it up.

"Welcome Kagome" A voice was heard as she got her stuff ready to start taking orders.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome rolled her eyes at the way he said 'welcome'.

"So, you know the basics and everything…If you need more help, I'm here"

"Thanks Inuyasha-for everything, I really needed this job"

Inuyasha waved it off, "It's fine, my father let me create this business and I can hire whoever I want, and I chose my best friend, along with my others and well, my own brother of course" He looked over at Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Hojo.

"I love you so much!" Kagome giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too sis" He hugged her back.

"You know that I'm not your sister, right?" She laughed and let go.

"I know, but we act like it" With that, he was gone.

"Kagome!" Sango called and walked to her.

"Yes Sango?"

"The next people who come in are yours- Hojo, Rin, and I are going to clean up the kitchen"

"You're leaving me with the pervert?"

"I sure don't want to be near him"

"Sango!"

"Fine, you get Hojo"

"Okay!" Kagome smiled as the three walked away, and Hojo was already near her.

"Hey Kags"

"Hey Jojo"

"Jojo?"

"Yep"

"Fine, well you get those guys that are coming in, and I'll help you if you need anything"

"Okay Jojo" She waited at the bar stool (they're not at a bar, it's kind of like at waffle house, that bar stool with a long table"

"How many?" Kagome asked as they approached her, not looking up from her notepad.

"Three" A husky voice answered.

Kagome looked up to see a wolf demon, he had pointed ears and caramel tanned skin, and to top it off, his hair was in a perfect ponytail. Even what he was wearing made her almost drop her pin, a black shirt that showed his muscles, and some blue jeans. "Ummm, yes…right this way…" She blushed and got up, leading them to a booth, big enough for four.

"I'm Kagome-I'll be your waitress today, would you like to start off with some drinks?"

"Yes" The husky voice answered, "I'd like water, and they'll both have coffee"

"Sure, I'll be right back" She squealed softly when hands smacked her bottom.

"Jojo? I need two coffees and water"

"Okay Kags"

"Thanks" Kagome picked up the plate that carried the three drinks and walked back to the table

"There you are!" She smiled and passed each drink to its owners.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Yes-A dark night in the bed with you" The man answered with a smirk.

She blushed madly and decided to play along, Kagome leaned down to his face and smiled, "I'd love to, but you should go home and change first"

"What?"

"See?" Kagome pushed his water over so that it spilled onto his lap.

"What the fucking hell?" He looked at the now smirking girl.

"Oh my dear, I'm so very sorry" She said in a sexy voice, "I'll get you a towel" Kagome walked away with a grin.

"Dudes, she's _teasing_ me!" The man growled.

"Man Kouga….she sure is _fine!_ Maybe her teasing you wouldn't be bad" One of the other friends smiled.

"You're right Hakkaku, you and Ginta meet me at home, okay?" Kouga smirked again.

"Damn Kouga, I wanted to watch" Ginta sighed.

"Just go!" Kouga laughed as his brothers left the place.

"Here you are!" Kagome came back and began rubbing the dry towel on his lap.

Kouga bit his lip and tried not to moan, he knew she was doing this on purpose! His hand trailed up her inner thigh, and then higher until he reached in between her legs.

"H-hey!" She gasped and grabbed his wrist.

"You like that don't you?"

"Bad wolf!"

"Naughty kitty" He smirked and moved his hand.

"Maybe you should go now…"

"Not without my tip" He pulled her to him and kissed Kagome's lips, licking them and whimpering softly because she wouldn't let him in.

"No!" She pushed him away, blushing.

"Fine, let's go to my place"

"No!" Kagome repeated.

"Kags, what's wrong?" Inuyasha appeared and wrapped an arm around her waist and glared at the wolf.

"Oh chill, I was just giving her a tip"

"What?" Inuyasha looked at the still blushing Kagome who had very red lips, like someone was sucking on them.

"You kissed her?"

"More like licking, biting, nipping, and sucking" he taunted. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Yasha, it's okay" Kagome rubbed his ears softly, soothing him.

"Come on kitten" Kouga grabbed her hand.

"Hell no!" She pulled away and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing" He left the money at the table, and walked out the restaurant.

"You okay?" Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Sorry your first day had to be like this…"

"It's okay, I still love my puppy" Kagome tweaked his ears once more.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Sure thanks!"

"But Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Please be careful out there"

"I will, don't worry" Kagome put up her stuff and walked outside.

"Ah! This air feels great!" Kagome smiled and looked around in the summer heat.

"Tew!"

"What was…Kirara?" Kagome looked around to see if that was her precious kitten making that noise.

"Tew!"

"Kirara Come here girl!" Kagome opened her arms as the tiny kitty jumped to her.

"You know that you have to go back home right?"

"Tew…." Kirara nuzzled Kagome's cheek with hers.

"Oh quit pouting, I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Tew!" Kirara jumped off Kagome a quickly dashed home.

"Maybe a walk in the park will be good…" Kagome began her walk, when she reached her destination; she sat on a swinging bench.

"Mmm, beautiful summer…." Kagome looked around, then sat on a swing, humming to her self until she heard a familiar husky voice.

"Hey beautiful"

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Walking in the park"

"Liar"

"Damn, you got me"

"Go away..."

"Hmm, nope" He sat on the swing beside her.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Tsk tsk honey, language, I'll leave if you agree to let me take you home with me"

"Why?! Perv!"

"What?" He blushed, "No, No to eat dinner"

Kagome settled down a bit and looked at the wolf. "I still don't know your name"

"Kagome"

"Kouga"

"Okay, let's get this over with..." Kagome stood up, Kouga doing the same, he grabbed her hand and lead her to his house.

"Whatever you do..." She began.

"Yeah"

"No raping me"

"Darn"

"Hey!"

"Kiddin"


	2. What!

**Lol thx for the reviews, and yes, Kagome isn't such a bright girl XD on with the story.**

* * *

"Well, this is my home" Kouga closed the door behind him as Kagome looked around. He walked behind her and slapped Kagome's butt.

"You son of a-" Kagome was about to turn and slap him, but she was distracted by two wolves walking into the room.

"Awww!" She looked at them.

"Kagome my dear, meet Ginta and Hakkaku my brothers" Kouga smiled.

"Your brothers are wolves?"

"Naw they're just playing, you two go change and I'll make dinner"

They nodded and walked off.

"Okay, I'll help you cook"

"Kay babe" He smirked.

* * *

"What's wrong Kirara?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tew!"

"Jimmy's trapped in a well?!"

"Tew!!!" 'I know you can hear me Inuyasha!' Kirara grolwed.

"I know I know, so what's wrong?" Inuyasha walked with Kirara traling close behind, and they ended up sitting on a park bench.

'I saw a wolf demon take Kagome into his house!' Kirara hissed.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'Yeah well, I don't like him his scent creeps me out'

"What should we do?"

* * *

"Ginta stop! Please!" Kagome laughs as Ginta likced her face while he was still in wolf form.

He stopped and licked her cheek once before running upstairs.

"Wow your brothers are..umm something" She said to Kouga as Kagome reached the kitchen, then sat on the counter.

"Yep, but I love 'em" Kouga smirked and continued fixing the food.

"So..."

"What is it Kagome?"

"What's with the mood swings?"

"Hmmm?"

"At the diner, you were all stuck up and peverted, now your nice and sweet"

"I don't know" He smirked and grabed her hand, leading Kagome up to his room.

"Don't tell me you've decided to be a pervert again!" She growled as Kouga sat her on the bed and locked the door.

"Oh I'm not" He sat beside he and stroked her back.

"Sure..."

"Kagome, I really like you"

"But we just met"

"It seems like I've known you forever." He moved closer to her face.

"No Kouga!" She lightly pushed him away.

"Is there a chance for me?"

"Maybe"

"Hmmm"

"Maybe not"

* * *

"What?!"

'Come on Inuyasha, no one is here' Kirara looked around the park, she was right, no one, night had already fallen just a while ago.

"I haven't done this in a while" Inuyasha got on his hands and knees.

'It's a good thing you never told Kags about this'

"Yeah whatever"

'You got the plan?'

"Yep"

'I'll see you soon Yash!' Kirara pranced away, happily.

"Grr" Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Bark!" 'How humiliating' He thought, looking at himself. Inuyasha was now a little puppy, silver fur and tail, golden eyes, and his same cute ears.

"Hmp" 'Well here I go' Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent and reached Kouga's house, jumping up and slapping the doorbell with his paw.

"I'll get it Kouga!" He heard Kagome's soft voice.

Inuyasha put on the cutest face ever and began whimpering as the door opened.

"Oh...my...gosh...YOU'RE ADORABLE!!!"Kagome scooped Inuyasha up and held him close to her chest.

'You look cute too Kags' He barked.

"Awww! Kouga!" Kagome ran inside, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it?!" Kouga ran to Kagome and stopped when he saw the dog.

"Look at him!!" She squealed and showed him to the wolf demon.

'Eww' Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and growled.

"Yuck" Kouga did the same.

"What? I like him!" Kagome smiles and hugs Inuyasha.

"Well he can't stay here!"

Inuyasha pouted and looked at Kagome, then begin whining.

"Kouga...please? Look at his wittle fwace" Kagome poked out her lip.

"Ugh alright, alright"

"Thank you Kouga!!!!" She giggled.


End file.
